


Negotiations

by Magizinu



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, Iron Bull is a Tease, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Secret Handjob, Semi-Public Sex, Yelran is Inexperienced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magizinu/pseuds/Magizinu
Summary: While preparing for the siege on Adamant, Yelran meets with a company that manufactures trebuchets to negotiate a deal. Knowing little about them, he convinces Bull to sit in on the meeting as an advisor. But neither are able to focus on the meeting for very long.
Relationships: Iron Bull & Original Male Character(s), Iron Bull/Male Lavellan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Negotiations

“Remind me why I’m here again?” Bull said in a low voice, taking the seat next to Yelran. They were expecting to meet a couple merchants trying to sell their trebuchets. 

“Because you know more about trebuchets than I ever will. And because I trust your judgement.” 

“Fair enough."

Soon the merchants arrived, a man and a woman, both with a tough look to them. They shook hands with Yelran, then got straight to talking. 

“You want our trebuchets, and we have them. What we need to know is numbers and shipping.”

“My commander estimates we will need at least ten for the assault on the Wardens, but we are unsure how many will be destroyed. More likely than not, we will need more in the future.” 

“How many do you have at your disposal?” Bull asked, leaning forward. The merchants eyed him. 

“And who is this?”

“Forgive me, this is my associate, The Iron Bull. He’s my advisor in this matter.” 

Yelran noticed they didn’t move to shake his hand, which irritated him. It was common for Bull to get different treatment. It was never overt, but it was there. 

Yelran’s eyes flickered down as fingertips brushed his knee. Bull rested his hand there, his thumb rubbing the inside of his leg. It could have just been an affectionate gesture, had it not been in this setting. The merchants couldn’t see what was happening below the table. Thankfully, his hand stayed there, and Yelran soon forgot about it. 

“We have about 50 at any given time, ready to be rolled out. They’re stored in Crestwood, which isn’t very far from this castle.” The man pulled out some parchment with what looked like models on them. 

“We would have them sent directly to the Western Approach, actually. No need to make two trips.” 

Bull’s hand shifted higher up his leg then, making Yelran freeze under his touch. His touch was light but clearly there, fingers tracing sparks through the fabric of his breeches. He knew the merchants couldn’t see, but that didn’t stop a blush from spreading down his neck. 

“So we can have ten trebuchets transported West. This is a dangerous trip.” The woman warns, looking skeptically at her companion. 

“If we agree on this deal, I will send a fleet of our soldiers to travel with the trebuchets. They will meet with the rest of our army at the rendezvous point in the desert.” 

She nods in approval, exchanging a few words with the man. Yelran takes the chance to shift his attention to the hand shifting ever closer to his torso. Bull squeezes his inner thigh and Yelran wonders if that’s as far as he will go, if he dares to go further when these two people are sitting not four feet from them. He feels his groin stir, and tries to suppress any excitement at the thought. 

“Would you like to see the model?”

“Yes, I would, thank you.” 

They slide some of the papers over, and Yelran squints, looking at all the numbers and dimensions like it were a foreign language. 

He shows it to Bull, hoping to catch his eye. But the Qunari gives nothing away, taking them from him and looking it over, nodding. At least he seems to get something out of the diagrams. 

The hand on his thigh shifts, lightly cupping his half-hand length, and Yelran lets out a shaky breath. Well, he shouldn’t be surprised, Bull never did shy away from things like this. But just how far was he planning on going? Yelran shot him a warning glance, catching the ghost of a smirk. What a bastard. 

“These are big enough to take down those walls, granted we station them correctly. Their range is 300 feet, correct?”

“Yes, that is standard for trebuchets of this size.” He confirmed. 

Yelran zones out, focusing on keeping his hips still and not leaning into that enticing touch. Still, he couldn’t help opening his legs, making it easier for Bull to tease him. Gods, what was he doing?

“You ok, Boss? You look a little feverish.”

Yelran shoots him a glare. Feverish, indeed. “I’m fine, thank you. Let’s get back to business.” 

“You sure? If you’re not well-“

“I said I’m fine.” He snaps, then remembers their company. “Thank you for your concern.” 

The woman looks between the two of them, frowning slightly. Then she seems to brush it off. 

A hot flash curls up his spine as the hand cupping his length squeezes, rubbing his head through the fabric with a firm touch. He catches the gasp in his throat, taking a steadying breath. Bull had barely touched him, and he was already losing control. Just how much more of this could he take?

“Um- we plan to head for the desert in a month’s time, would it be wise to have the trebuchets set out before then?” His mind feels like it’s filled with thick cotton, he can barely concentrate on the flow of conversation when Bull is making his body buzz with need. Oh, he was in trouble when they were next alone. 

He gave him no mercy at all. Though, Yelran didn’t think that Bull would dare go any further. Apparently, he was wrong about that. Just as he thought Bull was going to pull away, leave him hard and needy, he creeped up towards his waistband and slipped his hand under all the fabric, including his smalls.

“It will take longer than your soldiers to move, if that’s what you mean. I’d estimate a one to two week travel period, depending on what trouble they encounter in the road.”

He glanced Bull’s way, lowering his ears in desperation. The Qunari merely licked his lips, gaze still trained on the papers in his other hand. He thought he saw a slight blush on his cheeks. Yelran wondered if he got aroused from this as well, this secret teasing. 

The danger of being caught was more acute, Bull’s movements seemed too obvious for the merchants to not notice. But they acted no different. And the adrenaline rush just served to heighten the pleasure. His hands grip the arms of the chair, knuckles turning white. 

“My ambassador will settle the payments with you, so have no worries about tha-at, ah…” he swallows, trying to remember what he was about to say as skilled fingers stroke his head and slit, slick with precome. “Is there anything else we need to know?” He fights the urge to close his eyes, submit to the public claiming. But his need for decency won in the end, and so he steeled himself, watching the woman’s mouth move without registering anything. 

He felt _so_ close. He was looking over the cliff, one foot in the air. If Bull didn’t stop, he was going to come, and he knew he couldn’t hide it from these people. Even if he made no noise, his ears would flutter and he would buck into that touch, and they would know. He squeezes Bull’s arm in warning. His hand slows, moving too slow to push him over the edge. Yelran puffs out a breath of relief. And some disappointment. 

“Th-thank you, please excuse me and my associate to discuss. You’ve been very helpful.” He stammers, pushing Bull to get up. He hold his bag over his groin to hide the obvious erection, pulling Bull into the staircase of the tavern. 

Yelran corners him, trying to look angry but knowing Bull can see the lust in his eyes. “What were you doing?” 

Bull merely smirks, leaning back against the wall. Cocky bastard. 

“I almost came, right in front of them.” Even now, the need of his groin aches for touch. But he refrained from satisfying himself, if just to not show Bull the satisfaction.   
Bull hooks a finger under his coat, pulling him in for a kiss. Yelran makes a noise of protest, but can’t help but kiss back. 

“You’re such a tease.” He growls against persistent lips, finding Bull’s thigh and straddling it. He moans into the kiss as he grinds down, relishing in the friction and heat between them. 

Bull grips his arse, squeezing as he rocks against him. It’s not long before his thrusts grow erratic as the heat builds, and again Bull denies him, removing his thigh and breaking the kiss. 

Yelran whines, dropping his forehead down on Bull’s chest. He strokes his hair, humming. 

“I’ll make good on the teasing, I promise. You just have to last for the rest of this meeting.” 

“You will be the death of me.” 

“You’re so hot when you’re needy. You wanted it so bad.” 

Yelran whimpers, hitting Bull’s chest in frustration. 

“As soon as we’re alone, I’ll let you use my mouth any way you like. You can grip my horns and come down my throat, and I’ll swallow every last drop.” Just the image of that sends another hot flash through Yelran, and he balls his fists in Bull’s armor. 

“Fuck… ok, you win.” 

“That’s what I like to hear. So, are we making a deal with these people?”

“Yes, they seem like the best option for our victory at Adamant.”

“Alright. Let’s go tell them.”

Yelran takes a deep breath before leaving the hallway, still feeling off-kilter with the rate his heart was beating. He prayed they could not hear it, it seemed so loud in his ears. 

He took a seat across form the two merchants again, who regarded him expectantly. 

“We agree to your terms, and we look forward to working with you.” 

The man smiles, leaning over to shake hands with Yelran. Then a paper is passed to him to sign, and he tries to keep a steady hand as he signs his name. 

“You will now meet with my ambassador, Josephine Montilyet, to discuss the finances. You’ll find her past the great hall, the second door on the left. I apologize, I’m unable to escort you there personally, but one of our scouts outside will see that you find your way.” 

“Very well, thank you, Inquisitor. We look forward to working with you. You’ll find our wares are the toughest in the market.” 

Yelran flashes them warm smiles, standing awkwardly as they leave, watching them talk to Scout Harding outside before heading up the stairs to the great hall. 

He turns to Bull with a heated glance. The Qunari gives him a smirk, then a nod to the storage room of the tavern. Yelran heads there at once, trying to be casual as he enters. It wasn’t really a room one would expect to see the inquisitor entering. 

To his relief, there is no one in there but him. The smell of ale and vinegar is thick in the air, and the room is dimly lit at best, crowded with barrels and wooden boxes. Still, it would do. 

He waits a few agonizing minutes for Bull to appear, his fingers itching with the desire to touch himself, to relieve some of that tension. But waiting would make it all the sweeter. 

He couldn’t get the image Bull had described out of his mind. It sent butterflies fluttering in his stomach every time he pictured it. He loved the way Bull could paint such vivid pictures with just a few words. If only he was as elegant with his dirty talk. Maybe someday he would learn. 

Just when he started to wonder if he should go looking for him, Bull crept into the room, locking the door behind him. 

“I’ve never seen anyone seal a deal so fast.” He crowds into Yelran’s space. He’s close but not touching, but Yelran can still feel the heat radiating of his skin. Qunari blood ran hotter than most. 

“Get on your knees.” 

Bull makes a surprised noise, but drops down all the same. Their height difference makes the angle a little awkward, but if Bull bends over enough he can reach. With deft hands, he unlaces Yelran’s breeches, pulling him out at last. He can’t help the chill of excitement that makes his body shiver. 

Every brush on his sensitive length is like fire. He watches with hooded eyes as Bull nuzzles him, lapping at his head and then working down, his cock resting on his face as he works to his base. He slaps a hand over his mouth before he can moan at the sight. 

“Have I ever told you how much I love your cock?” He breathes, leaning back and opening his mouth in invitation. 

Yelran grabs Bull roughly by the horns, caressing the sensitive part at the base. Bull groans deeply, leaning into the touch. It had been a surprise to Yelran when he learned just how sensitive Qunari horns were, but a valued one. He’d thought they were unfeeling, but the first time he had caressed them had proven otherwise. Bull definitely felt it, and seemed to love it when Yelran grabbed him roughly by the horns. 

Using his horns as leverage, he thrust into Bull’s mouth, almost sobbing as that wet, amazing heat enveloped him. He would never get tired of feeling Bull’s mouth around him. 

Bull took him in stride, swallowing as he bottomed out. Yelran was a pretty average size, and Bull was no stranger to having things stuck down his throat. Still, he gave him a few moments to adjust before he started rolling his hips. 

Oh, this was so good. The thick cotton in his head blocked out all thoughts, all of him hyper focused on where Bull sucked him off. He wanted to cry out, felt it bubbling up inside him. But there were people on the other side of the door who would be alarmed at the sounds of pleasure. The wet sound he made with every thrust was bad enough. 

“Oh, gods…” he whispered, voice wavering. Bull hummed around him, and the vibrations sent a shiver of pleasure through his body. 

He looked down and met Bull’s gaze. His pupils were blown wide, almost covering the steely grey of his eyes. He knew he was being used, and he was enjoying it, letting Yelran use his mouth as much as he wanted. This was a side of him he hadn’t seen before, a side that just wanted to please. Still, Yelran felt the control he still had. He was letting Yelran use him. He was still in charge. 

Yelran couldn’t help but speed up his thrusts, letting out an ah each time he hit the back of Bull’s throat. The Qunari wrapped his hands around the back of Yelran’s thighs, encouraging. 

He felt the muscles in his abdomen coil, tightening. He wasn’t going to last much longer. 

“Oh, Bull, oh, Bull- I’m close, I’m gonna-“ he gasps, gripping his horns tighter. He’s so close, so close, he’s desperate for it after all the teasing, and it feels so good, impossibly good, how can it feel this good? 

“I’m- I- Oh, Creators,” an intense curl of adrenaline gives him the final push, and Bull pulls him closer, letting him fuck his mouth with a gasp and a broken cry. He comes in waves of hot lightning, quivering as Bull swallows it all down. He doesn’t stop as time seems to slow around him, and he grips Bull’s horns like a lifeline as pleasure wracks his body and he tries desperately not to be too loud. 

Finally, the waves slow down and he gasps for breath, still bucking weakly as he softens. Bull licks and sucks him until he squirms, feeling sore and tender and completely satisfied. He pulls out with a sigh, slumping to the ground in front of Bull to catch his breath. And save himself in case his legs collapsed under him.

“Oh, my…” he trails off, at a loss for words. What do you say after that, experiencing one of the best blowjobs in your life? Thank you? Thankfully, Bull spares him the embarrassment. 

“Catch your breath.” He rasps. 

Yelran huffs, his mind slowly clearing of the suffocating arousal. His body tingles with afterglow. Slowly, he laces his breeches closed, rubbing his forehead. 

“Bull, that was…” still, he has a hard time finding the words to describe what he wanted to say. 

“Good?”

He laughs. “Good? That was amazing. Oh, Creators.”

Bull rumbles a deep hum. “You needed it.” 

“I guess I did.” Collecting himself, he gets up. Bull does the same, brushing himself off. 

“We don’t have to leave yet. I haven’t even gotten to you.” He moves to touch him, but Bull stops him. 

“No.” He raises a hand. “I got what I needed.” 

“What? You sure?” It felt wrong to not reciprocate after Bull had just redefined the meaning of the word ‘blowjob’ for him. 

“I’m sure. This was about you.” He leans in for a kiss, hand resting on the small of Yelran’s back. He can taste himself on his lips, but doesn’t recoil like he’d expect himself to. It’s actually quite intriguing. 

“Will I see you in my quarters soon?” He asks when they part. 

“Absolutely. And my door remains unlocked, should you need anything.” He smirks, giving his ass a slap before quietly exiting the storage room.

Yelran stares at the door for a moment, wondering how he ever managed to bed such a wonderful, odd person. 


End file.
